Retroviruses are a class of viruses which transport their genetic material as ribonucleic acid rather than as deoxyribonucleic acid. Retroviruses are associated with a wide variety of diseases in man, one of which is AIDS. Although there have been disclosures of other anti-viral agents useful in the treatment of AIDS, for example see patent applications EP 0 218 688, EP 0 352 000 and PCT/US 91/09741, the compounds of the present invention have not been previously disclosed. PCT/US 91/09741 is hereby incorporated by reference.